Conventionally, vehicles have a battery for temporarily storing electric energy generated by a power generator, which is connected to an internal combustion engine by a belt or the like. Thereby, it is possible to supply electric power that is necessary for the electrical equipment in the vehicle even under the condition where the internal combustion engine is not rotating and the power generator cannot generate electric power.
In addition, vehicles incorporating a plurality of batteries have emerged in recent years in order to charge the batteries by efficiently converting the energy of the vehicle during deceleration to electric energy. There is a case in which the plurality of batteries include a battery for efficiently storing the electric energy of the vehicle and a battery for use in, for example, starting the vehicle.
In an on-vehicle electrical storage apparatus provided with such batteries as described above, the wiring lines in or around the batteries are usually insulated so that an occupant, service persons, and so forth cannot directly touch them. However, when the vehicle experiences a collision, the insulated portion may be broken, and the possibility of electric shocks arises.
In view of this, PTL 1, for example, provides a control device of a vehicle including an engine starting device supplied with electric power from a battery, wherein when a vehicle collision is predicted, electric power supply to the battery is stopped and the battery is forcibly discharged to a minimum voltage that is necessary to start the engine by the engine starting device. Such a configuration makes it possible to start the engine while taking a measure to prevent electric shocks.